FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to mounting means for tool boxes for a pick-up truck bed.
Current means on the market to mount tool boxes in a pick-up truck bed frequently result in damage to the truck. They do not anchor the box off the surface of the truck bed bottom and/or off the top surface of the bed side rails. Contact between the tool box and the side rails and/or bed bottom results in a scratching of paint, denting and rusting, as well as an inability to easily clean the bed of the truck.
The advantage of the present invention is that it anchors a tool box off the surface of the truck bed, eliminating the rust and scratching of paint. The device holds the tool box above the top of the side rails also. One additional result is that it is easy to wash and wax and keep the area under the box clean.
An auxiliary advantage of the invention adheres in the struts that mount the box against portions of the truck bed sidewalls. Since a box is usually mounted next to the cab, these struts reinforce the truck bed sidewall structure adjacent the cab in case of accident.
The two three-part struts that comprise the preferred embodiment of the present invention are attractive, simple to adjust to variable truck widths and easy to install.